Panic Attacks
by trblmkr207
Summary: So I wrote this because you never find a Wally West/Kid Flash fanfiction anywhere! So I hope you like it, the character is based off of my OC and all that. There are some hints to child abuse in this and slight hint to sexual themes. I do not own Wally West(sadly), Young Justice, but I do kinda own my OC and the story line. Thanks for reading! I hope to be adding more new stuff


She sighed as she looked into the mirror, the water she had just splashed dripped onto the towel in her hands. Claire opened her brown eyes and looked at her reflection, she had light make up on and it complimented her shoulder length blond hair well. She inhaled and let out a shaky breath as she tried to compose herself. Claire was currently at her friend Wally West's uncles house for the family friends Jay Garrick's birthday. It had all been okay, until the moment she was questioned about her own family.

She had rushed to the bathroom after excusing herself to avoid a panic attack. Wally had seen this and watched her as she entered. He worried for her, talking about her family was not one of her favorite things. It usually sent her into a full out panic attack, but it seemed that she was able to control it a little bit better now. "I'm sure you father didn't mean anything by it," his mother reassured as she always had, the sweet and caring nature of her coming out.

"It's not your guys' fault," he said shaking his head and standing up, "She had a rough childhood. She just doesn't like to talk about it."

His Uncle Barry looked over to him, knowing the young girls past and nodded to his nephew. Knowing what this meant Wally walked over to the door, choosing not to use his speed for once, and knocked on the door. "One moment," a hesitant voice said as he waited on the other side of the door.

Claire sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair, making sure any scars were covered. She avoided a major panic attack and felt slightly proud. She was still shaky but didn't want to talk to them about it. "Claire," Wally's voice came through the door and she felt a flutter in her chest, "We can go somewhere and talk."

She smiled to herself and opened the door slowly. "Sorry," she said looking out to his family and smiled weakly as they resumed the festivities, "I didn't mean to ruin things."

Wally didn't say anything but grabbed her hand and in a blur they had moved upstairs to his room where they could talk in private. "Claire I am so sorry," he said hugging her small form, well small compared to him, "I didn't think they would bring it up."

"To be honest," she said sighing and hugging him back, "I kind of expected it. I mean what hero doesn't have a tragic back story, right?"

 **-flashback to dessert-**

 _Claire sat in between Wally and his Aunt Iris, while listening to the conversations around the table. Next to Wally was Jay Garrick, the original Flash, who was in the middle of re-telling battle stories to her and Wally. Wally had invited Claire over to help celebrate Jay's birthday that night, since they themselves had been dating for a little while. She laughed at one story of the old time rogues and him starting out as a hero by himself. She watched as Joan grimaced at the memory and the worry it had caused her. Claire giggled as he finished the story and placed a hand on Joan's to comfort her. Wally's mother walked over and sat across from the table next to his Uncle Barry, his dad at the head of the table._  
 _Claire looked over to Wally who was currently looking as if he was contemplating eating more, dang speedster metabolism. She shook her head and chuckled as Wally's mother began to talk about the stories from Wally's childhood, causing Wally to blush and zoom away quick. He appeared next in the doorway, arm around a huge tub of ice cream and a spoon hanging from his mouth. "Wallace!" his mother yelled while laughing and standing up to take the bucket back, "That's to go with the cake!"_

 _"Sorry mom," he said shrugging with a mouth full and speeding back to his seat next to his girlfriend, "So Uncle Barry what about that time with the Rogues and Jay totally had to save your butt!"_

 _Jay then launched into the story about the countless times he had to show Barry the ropes as the Flash and then trying to help teach Wally as well. Wally's mom came back out and sat back down at the table and laughed with everyone as the story came to an end. "So, Claire," Wally's father said catching almost everyone's attention as he questioned the blonde, breaking the comfortable atmosphere, "What's your family like? You don't really mention them."_

 _Claire froze and felt the smile that was just on her lips fall away. She felt the color drain from her face and her blood ran cold, despite Wally being right next to her. Everyone at the table looked at her anticipating while Wally looked to his mom with wide eyes and his Uncle Barry watched the young girl for a reaction. She looked around at everyone awaiting an answer and felt like she couldn't breath. She felt like she was drowning, but there was no water. "I-I," she said as a tremble began to form in her hands as she tried to catch a breath, "E-excuse me!"_

 _With that she stood up, nearly knocking her chair over and walked to the bathroom as fast as she could and shut the door, locking it behind her. She felt the walls coming in and crushing her. 'Why would they want to know about my family?' she thought to herself as she finally caught a breath and then lost it again, 'In and out Claire, slow deep breaths.' She tried to regain her breathing as she tried to calm down._

 **-End Flashback-**  
Wally held her close to him as she tried to control her body shaking. Her shoulders shook as she took in deep breaths and tried to let them out. Wally held her closer to his chest and was gently stroking her hair. "Claire," he said as he gave her a kiss on the head, "you know I'm here if you want to talk about. But we don't have to if you don't want to."  
Claire sighed and looked up to Wally, blinking away and potential tears that were trying to form. "I-I'll talk to you about it," she said quietly as she stared into his emerald eyes, "But... It's not the best story to tell."

Wally moved his hands from around her and held her hands with his. "And I'll be here for you no matter what," he said as they moved to sit on the bed, "and no matter what I will still care about you."

She smiled softly as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. She was about to go into detail of why she hated family outings, why she hated seeing kids with their parents, and most importantly why she refused to have any contact with her own. "It started probably when I was five years old," she said as she felt her throat seemed to start to close, "I would always try to hide in the closet, my brother's room, or even sometimes in the attic. Some days they wouldn't notice me and I'd be safe, and others it was like they could only see me. I would hope to what ever deity was there that they wouldn't find me as I hid."

Wally could feel her start to shake as she recalled the memories and he felt terrible for her. She had the worst childhood that was imaginable for a child, and he had seen all of the police reports from when it all started to when it finally ended with adoption. "Claire," he spoke softly as he put a hand on her knee, "you don't have to keep going."

"But I do," she said looking up at him with her sad brown orbs, "No one really noticed the changes in my behavior or how I shied away from everyone. It was a small town and no one believed a little girl saying that _'Mommy and Daddy'_ were mean and would hurt me if I didn't do what they said. No one but Liz and her parents believed me. The scars just added up and the beatings only got worse, long sleeves and pants were my only options. I had actually taken a dark path and hurt myself to try and take my mind off not only the physical pain, but the emotional pain as well. The hospital would take a look at me and then they would shrug it off, all because my mom worked there and said I was just clumsy."

Wally swallowed hard. No child should have to go through that and then be told that it was all a lie she had come up with. He clenched his free hand and could feel his body start to vibrate in anger at her biological parents. "That's not right," he said through clenched teeth as Claire looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.  
"It's okay Wally," she said placing a hand on his knee now, "It made me into the person I am today."

"It still shouldn't have happened," he said moving his hand from her knee to her cheek, "If they haven't already suffered from this, I will make sure they will."

"No," she said shaking her head as blond locks fell in front of her face, "It's no use. They lost their punching bag. You see? Some days I looked forward to it, because the days it didn't happen were the worst. Always expecting it to come and worrying when it wouldn't be there. Wally, if this hadn't of happened I would of never been adopted, never had met you, the team. It was worth the hardship to have you now."

Wally smiled and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I really do care about you Claire," he said leaning his forehead against hers, "Hell. I love you."

Claire's eyes widened and she looked at Wally. He was sincere about it and she knew that he was telling the truth, but could she actually love someone? _'He's just saying this_ ,' she thought to herself as she adverted her gaze, _'once he sees the scars he'll leave me. No one could love such a damaged person._ ' "Walls," she said shaking her head, "y-you really don't."

Wally's eyes widened as he leaned away from her. His face set into one of determination as he put his hand under her chin to look at him. "I really do love you," he said looking into her dark brown eyes and smiling softly, "I love your hair and how you just let it fall however you wake up. Your eyes show me anything that you don't want to say, when I first met you was the moment I knew. You were the one for me, you stole my breath right from my lungs. Any mission we go on together, I internally panic when I can't find you or when something goes wrong because I don't ever want to lose you. I love you for your scars, flaws, and anything that has happened to you."

Claire felt tears well up in her eyes, her chest fluttered at his words. "I-I love you too Wally," she said as she looked into his emerald eyes, blinking away the tears, "You always do know me better than anyone."

Wally smiled at her and closed the distance between them, kissing her lips softly. Claire smiled and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms up and around his neck. They broke the kiss and Wally leaned his forehead back against hers. "I really do love you," he said kissing her nose, "and nothing will ever change that."

Claire smiled and blushed up at the ginger. "I love you too," she said as they started a more heated kiss.

Wally leaned them back onto the bed and continued the passionate kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip asking to slip his tongue in, she smirked into the kiss and kept her mouth closed for the time being. Wally groaned in slight frustration and found his hands roaming her body. Claire gasped as his hands went down her sides and towards her back, giving him access to her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance at once, one that Wally eventually won. The need for oxygen however, cut it short. Taking a breath they both looked at each other and continued to make out on his bed.

Wally felt that he wanted more, no needed more of her. He moved one hand up and under the back of her shirt. Claire's breath hitched in the back of her throat as his hands ran along some of her scars, the feeling was like a million tiny electrical currents erupting all over her body. "W-wally," she found herself moaning as she blushed a deep red.  
Wally smiled and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing spots here and there. Claire inhaled sharply as he found one spot that felt great. "W-Wally~" she moaned as she felt her body react by bucking her hips into his, causing a moan to come from him.

Wally moved his head and looked down at the blond under him. "W-we don't have to," he said as he blushed and adverted his gaze really quick.

Claire smiled up at Wally and ran a hand along his cheek. "I want to," she said as they kissed once more.

 **\- time skip -**

The two teens laid in Wally's bed, curled up to each other. The blankets were disheveled but still covered the two in bed. Wally subconsciously started to trace the scars that came up near Claire's shoulders and neck. The two had just shared their first time and all seemed to be okay for now. Claire inhaled as her head rested on his chest, she couldn't stop smiling after. Wally chuckled to himself as they cuddled, Claire looked up to him confused. "What's so funny?" she asked as she propped her head up on her hand.

"No it's way too cheesy," he said as he looked at her and placed a hand behind his head.

"And that's stopped you before?" she questioned looking at him and smiling a little more.

"Alright but you asked for it," he said as he cleared his throat, "I might be a physics major, but I am no Bohr in bed."

Claire looked at him and blinked for a moment. "You are such a nerd," she said finally giving in and laughing at his joke, "but I still love you."

"I love you too babe," he said kissing her and pulling her into his chest for a hug, "so..."

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone downstairs?" he asked as he looked at the clock.

Claire paled at the thought of his family being downstairs after what they just did. "Oh god," she said covering her face, "I forgot about them being down there!"

Wally chuckled and held her a little closer. "I'll handle the explanations," he said as he got up and pulled on his boxers, "You take your time."

The blond smiled at him and nodded. She looked around and began to grab her clothes that had been strewn across his room. She slipped on her underwear and bra before locating her pants. She found her shirt moments after and heard some conversation starting downstairs. She slid it on, fixed her hair and looked in the mirror in Wally's room before going downstairs and seeing who was left at the West-Allen house. Barry and Iris sat at the table now with Wally who were talking about something, most likely their actions a little while ago.

Wally looked up from his Uncle and Aunt as he saw Claire come down the stairs. She looked slightly uncomfortable as she walked over to sit with them. Barry and Iris seemed to be happy at least, or shocked. "So," Iris said looking at Claire, "We're very sorry about earlier. Rudolph sometimes likes to start things at family functions. But it seems that Wally fixed that for you."

Claire felt her face flush at the end of her sentence. "U-um," she said looking to Wally who nodded and held her hand, "I'm really sorry about that. It was kind of spur of the moment."

Barry laughed and stood up to hug the two teens. "We're just glad that Kid found someone who can stand his mouth!" he said as the teens tried to escape the hug, "But if you guys ever need anything just ask us. If you have any concerns, talk to us. We are here for you two."

"Thanks Uncle Barry," Wally said as they were finally released and he looked to Claire, "I guess I should get you home before your mother kills me."

Claire laughed and grabbed his hand. "Sounds like a plan," she said as they walked to the front door, "Thank you for having me over."

Iris smiled and waved to the two as they walked out the door. "They are adorable together," she said as Barry came and put an arm over her shoulder, "I'm glad they have each other."

"Me too hun," he said kissing the top of her head as the two teens disappeared from sight, "Me too."


End file.
